callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Five"
"Five" is the second of three zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty or typing in "3ARC UNLOCK" on the computer in the main menu, and it is set in the Pentagon. Characters "Five" features four significant real-life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961 - 1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense. (1961 - 1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959 - 1976), President of Cuba (1976 -2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969 - 1974) This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that the President of the United States(As well as a Prime Minister) are playable characters. Rooms Boardroom This room contains 4 windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It contains the Quick Revive machine and a telephone required for the musical easter egg. It also contains a teleporter, the Olympia, and M14 available for purchase off the wall, both for 500 points. Hallway This room is the only one that connects to the starting room. It contains two windows and two sections of wall that can be broken down. It also contains the first elevator which takes the player down to the war room. This room also has Speed Cola, and an MPL able to be purchased of the wall for 1000 points. First Elevator This elevator is small and thus can only contain the four players. To access it, one must remove a barricade blocking it, this costs 1000 points. Trips up and down cost 250 points. Zombies can get in the elevator with you and your team-mates. War Room This room is the biggest actual room in the level. It is split into different sections. The first elevator takes the player down to the top floor of the war room, which contains four windows, an MP5K and PM63 both of which are able to purchased off the wall for 1000 points, and the Double Tap Root Beer machine. The player must then buy access to the bottom floor of the war room for 1250 points. The bottom floor is divided by a barrier that must be bought for 1250 points. It also contains the Juggernog machine, a Stakeout available for purchase for 1500 points, and the second elevator that takes the player down to the lab area. This room is connected to the bunker and contains the four switches that must be flipped to raise the DEFCON level. It also contains a teleporter. Second Elevator This elevator is much larger than the first and has a window on each level to make camping in the elevator more difficult. It also faces different ways depending on which level it's on. This elevator, like the first, cost 250 points to use between trips. Lab Area This area is made up of hallways and rooms. It contains the power switch and a telephone required for the musical easter egg. Once accessed, gas zombies will spawn, teleporters and Perk-a-Cola machines will be turned on, the DEFCON level can be changed, and the Bunker can be accessed. The area itself contains many teleporters and is connected to the war room through use of the second elevator. The M16 is available for purchase off the wall at the cost of 1200 points. The AK-74u is also available for purchase off the wall for the price of 1200 points. Testing Room This room seems to have been a testing room as there is a pig and some human corpses. Claymores and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. It also contains two windows, and several doors. Bunker The bunker is attached to the war room and can be accessed once the power is turned on and DEFCON level is brought up to 5. It contains a telephone required for the musical easter egg and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It also contains two windows and a teleporter. Weapons Off the Wall m14-500 olympia-500 mpl-1000 mp5k-1000 pm63-1000 stakeout-1500 m16-1200 ak-74u-1200 Bowie Knife-3000 grenades- too many points to count claymores-1000 Mystery box Weapons Fire Sale makes it cost 10 points & Regular sale 950 points. It haves all weapons from the Multiplayer plus the Monkey Bomb, Winter's Howl and the Ray Gun. There is a TV on top of the box to show you where it currently is placed at. Thief Round In "Five", on the 10th round, a thief round will appear. Then again every 6-8. Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. Unlike the Hellhounds, the Thief cannot kill the player. The thief will chase after the player, and upon catching them, will take the gun the player has equipped. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player has a high-powered and/or pack-a-punched gun equipped. The thief will run around through the teleporters, until reaching the teleporter which brings the player to the starting room, upon which the thief vanishes. The player can kill the thief and take his or her gun back, or fail and see their guns disappear. They are also not attracted to monkey bombs like other zombies. One way to slow them down is to shoot them in the leg, as they will start crawling, or aim for the head if you trust your marksmanship. Do not use the Winter's Howl/Fury since it has no effect on the Thief. Killing the thief will result in a max ammo and a power up. Not killing him will only result in a max ammo. Killing the thief before he takes the player's weapon also unlocks an achievement/trophy. In addition, killing him before he takes away your weapon will trigger a Bonfire Sale, an event that acts the same way as a Fire Sale and also opens the Pack-a-Punch room and cuts the price on it to 1,000 points. He will only appear after 'the power is turned on. It is best to find which player the thief is chasing so that player can run around on the middle floor. Other players, if they can see him, can shoot him down without being at risk of any weapons being taken. DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON ('Defense Readiness Condition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will raise the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "panic room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The Pack-a-Punch room will close after all players leave the room. To open it again, the DEFCON must be raised to five again. The room will remain open as long as one player is in the room. The DEFCON system is the only way to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. However, one may access this room if they are lucky enough for the teleporter to teleport them there instead of the lab, this occurs when a small image of the pack-a-punch machine is seen in the red teleporter image. Strategies Elevator Tactic (best performance with four players): '''Proceed as most zombie players do in the earlier rounds. Use knife and pistol rounds to keep zombies out of windows. Buying the Olympia or M14 is optional, but the M14 may be more useful because it has a far greater range, an 8 round magazine, and a fast reload. At round four or five, open the door to the hallway that houses the first elevator. You can buy and replace your pistol with an MPL, which proves relatively useful at this time, or skip it altogether to save points. Fight off zombies as long as possible, but when you are being overrun, gather the team (excluding downed players) and take the elevator down. Buy the MP5K (1000) off the wall to the right once you exit the elevator, and save up to clear the barricade blocking the stairs to the main level of the middle room, unless you or someone else has enough money to open it up. If you have 2500 or more points, go down to the second elevator and buy the Stakeout, conveniently located right next to the elevator. Gather the team and head down to the lab. Turn the power on and find the random box before the zombies start to come, which will happen relatively fast, depending on the amount of zombies that you left upstairs before going down. Go back to the elevator. Have one person guard the window in the back, while two guard the front. The last person stands next to the elevator switch so it reads "press and hold X/O" and face the front, shooting zombies. The elevator can only be activated when facing it. When the team is being overrun, the "elevator man" will send them up, allowing the team to revive downed players, reload guns, and let the shock of a close call die down. Players can alternate on who stays near the switch to equal the amount of points gained. Between rounds make several crawlers, or have the player in the back lock a zombie with the window by building the barrier as a zombie breaks it apart. Step back if zombie tries to break through and hit the player. The other players go to the random box. Once the rest of the players are done at the random box, one player will switch with the person holding the window while they go to the random box. If a thief round has commenced, try to keep the team on the move, doing your best not to get cornered, and keep sustained fire on the thief, he may end up taking one of your guns, and/or your teammates guns and then disappear if you don't manage to kill him, if this happens consider buying a weapon off the wall closest to you, or the Mystery box if it is close enough, and head back for the elevator. This tactic works well from rounds 5-15. Then it is recommended to switch to the Pack-a-Punch tactic. Try for headshots, make sure no zombie gets into the elevator, beware of the Gas Zombies, and you should be able to hold your ground until you need to head for the PaP room. '''Pack-a-Punch Room Tactic: Try to make crawlers before you head up to the middle floor, to buy some time for other players to hit the DEFCON switches to unlock the PaP room. Once this is done, have everyone teleport to the PaP room. Once your team, or the members that have enough money have Pack-a-punched a weapon, you can kill the crawler. Once the new round commences, have two players guard the front entrance with high powered Punched weapons such as assault rifles and LMGs and Wonder Weapons. One player should have a Punched crossbow to be used as a monkey bomb in case things start to get sticky. Revive any downed players while reloading. The other two watch the back two windows with shotguns or assault rifles. It is recommended for the players in the front to face claymores backwards (allowing them to have a back up plan if players are being pushed back while reloading). Your claymores can only hurt you, and only you can blow up your own claymores. Other player's claymores can't hurt you. Do not abandon your post! Greedy players get teams killed. Crawlers and locking widows are recommended to reach the random box between rounds and to upgrade them. When the thief comes, try not to panic; if one of your weapons is not upgraded, then switch out to that weapon and fire on the thief, to ensure he doesn't steal your valuable gun. If both are upgraded, switch to the gun that is less effective, and try to kill him then. The LAW is very effective against the thief. Kiting Tactic (best alone, with a small group, or with a competent four-player team): If playing alone, stockpile points up to around round four or five and then break open the door and head down the elevator. Upon reaching the control room, grab the MP5K and pick off more zombies for one or two rounds. Afterwards, clear all the debris barriers throughout the main room and, if still packing points, grab the shotgun off the elevator door wall. For as many rounds as players wish, they can run around the circular room indefinitely, hugging the wall when possible and staying clear of any zombies beginning to exit the broken windows. While running, players can quickly turn around and blast away for points, while having plenty of ammo available with the shotgun still sitting on the wall, able to be quickly grabbed when needed. It is recommended to create a crawler around round eleven or ten to enter the elevator and head downstairs for power. This is vital because players WILL need jugger-nog due to the occasional zombie swipe that lands on players when kiting. Also, pack-a-punching the shotgun will prove useful for kiting as well when reaching later rounds. Make crawlers whenever needed to grab weapons from downstairs, but be sure to be in the main room upon round start. For multi-player parties, follow the previous strategy, but be sure to have all players sticking together running and gunning so as not to have zombies approach from both sides and making quick cornering. However, one player or two can camp out at the pack-a-punch door with automatic weapons or a decent shotgun to draw some zombies off course to ease some weight off running player's backs. Be sure to grab ANY available power-ups that can be quickly grabbed, but if any power-ups swamped in any matter, whether it be surrounded by 3 zombies, don't bother getting it. One second of grabbing that power-up can lead to a quick surround and failure. This tactic is quite flexible, as when players do get downed, remaining players can continue to kite and blast, but reviving should be uncommon, as players rarely have time to revive, but is still possible, especially when done with a player wielding a wonder weapon, more preferably the Ray Gun or Winter's Howl. Venture away from the stairs as much as possible, as it is a complete deathtrap. Trivia *In the cutscene the characters discuss the Cuban Missile Crisis. *The name refers to both the DEFCON levels (of which there are five) and the sides of the Pentagon. *This map, like Kino der Toten and Der Riese, includes a Teleporter. Unlike Der Riese, however, the player does not need to pay for trips through the teleporters, and the player can walk right into them. Zombies can also go through teleporters, unharmed. *Even though in third-person the player looks like they are long-sleeved, in first-person view the player's wrist and hands are bare, most noticeable when you dive to prone. *This is the only zombie map to take place in the United States. *In one of the corridors the player can see a picture of Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115 which might imply that the Pack-a-Punch Machine uses Ununpentium. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck at the Battle of Peleliu. *This map is not on the Wii version. *Kino der Toten and "Five" both have roaming mystery boxes meaning they will always be in a different spot every time you start it also has on rare occasions that the mystery box has been in the first room. *It is the first map where players can destroy a barrier by breaking windows. *"Five" is the first map since Zombie Verruckt which is entirely indoors. Not only is the map indoors, but the zombie spawns also. *Out of the 4 playable characters, Fidel Castro is the only one who is still alive today. *During the opening cut-scene, on the wall of weapons there is a ray gun to the right of the bowie knife. *The reason the player needs to lower the DEFCON level to open the panic room is because the room would be locked down when the DEFCON level is increased. *If you look closely while lowering the DEFCON levels, the text will say 'death-con '''instead of DEFCON. *There are clocks on the wall where you spawn. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The time shown is correct. *Unlike the other zombie maps the four characters do not represent all factions in the game. (Castro is Cuban and the rest are American, meaning the Vietcong and Russians remain unrepresented.) *Although the upper floor and the middle floor looks like the one from U.S.D.D., the lower labs is based on the lab in Rebirth Island. *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster who provided work for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In the lower levels of the map, one of the rooms has a live pig. *In the first floor of the map (where you start off) there are two metal detectors turned traps that cannot be used even with the power on. This being because you need to find the missing part to each trap. One is on the second floor close to the shaft elevator leading to the lab, another in a room in the labs that is the closest to the shaft elevator. It is located in a locker. A player can hold up to one part of a tra p at a time. *There are three red telephones on this map. One at the start at the game close to Quick Revive, another in the lab the same room as where to turn on the electricity. The last telephone is in the room where the Pack-A-Punch machine is located. Once all telephones are activated "Won't Back Down" by Eminem will start to play. *There is a television above each mystery box location, this can be used to locate the mystery box. *In the panic room, there is a picture of Richtofen (the same one from Kino der Toten) and the empty picture from the same map as well. *In one of the corridors, there is a teddy bear sitting on a bunch of crates, these appear frequently throughout the map. If the player looks, the bear is splattered with blood and some pieces are missing. These show possible places were the mystery box may appear. *There are also news boards with work connected to the zombies. *This is the only Nazi Zombie map that has glass over windows. Although this is only at the beginning, once the glass breaks it goes back to wooden boards. *If two or more players go through a teleporter at the same time ALL the players who ran through the teleporter will need to be revived. this can be catastrophic if on later levels as all perks will be lost. *The loading screens for the zombie maps usually have quotes, One off them says "Manhattan DOWN!!!" this may mean the zombies have invaded New York as well. *There is a Death Machine on top of a shelf in a room on the lowest level. *Five, just like Kino der Toten, will randomly choose your character when playing solo so you can play as every character. But when playing Multiplayer first player will be John F Kennedy and player two will be Robert McNamara and so on. *There is a glitch that when in Multiplayer and all characters die and come back to Wave 1 again Player 2 might be missing his gun and when he shoots it will quickly appear and then go back down like you are switching weapons. This also occurs in Kino der Toten and can be stopped by doing an action that involves your weapon like pressing Y. Quotes Main Article: Five/Quotes Video 300px300px|left Category:Levels